


Swedish Modern

by HipsterIzzy



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterIzzy/pseuds/HipsterIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys needs a new bed, and since Jack is the reason the old one broke, he tags along to help pick the new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swedish Modern

Rhys had tried, he had _really tried hard_ to just slip out of his apartment unnoticed. A week later, and he still bore the marks of the night Jack had broken his bed. And it wasn’t just a small chip on the headboard, oh no. No. The frame had broken in two. There was a snare in the carpet from where the splintering wood had dug into it. Not that Rhys was complaining about that night…Jack had insisted Rhys just stay over until he got a new bed. After the first night, it was clear to Rhys that, should he continue to stay over, he wouldn’t be getting much sleep for the rest of the week. So he’d taken to sleeping on his couch. And of course, after a few days of office quickies, Jack couldn’t take it anymore and had insisted on staying over with Rhys.

Jack wasn’t exactly the best shopping buddy for a trip to Ikea, though. Finding him modeling cucumbers in the vegetable aisle? Rhys could handle that. Trying not to blush while Jack asked the cashier how much Rhys would cost him? Manageable. But a modern home furnishing store? Rhys shuddered to think what shenanigans he’d be taking part in if Jack tagged along.

So when Jack’s hand clamped down on his shoulder as he was trying to quietly open the door, Rhys froze in place.

“Where ya goin’, cupcake~?”

“W-well…I-I was just…gonna go to…Ikea. Alone. You really do—“

“Yeah, yeah, I do, kiddo…It was my fault the bed broke, after all. Of course, if it hadn’t been so crappy and small in the first place, I wouldn’t have broken it. I’ll help you find a sturdier one~”

Jack had a point. Rhys sighed softly and resigned himself to having a tagalong. “Just…behave? Please?”

Jack gaped at him, feigning a look of utter heartbreak. “Ohhhh, now, pumpkin, when am I _not_ the absolute gentleman?”

Rhys rolled his eyes, yanked the door open, and tugged Jack out after him. “Just get in the car,” he said, locking up behind them.

***

The car ride had, to Rhys’s delight, been fairly uneventful. As they pulled up to the massive blue warehouse, Rhys smiled up at Jack. “Y’know, I really do appreciate you helping out. I was honestly wondering how I’d get the bed home and put together on my own.”

Jack chuckled softly. “Yeah, and you can’t try them out by yourself, kitten. Gangly thing like you can’t do much damage~”

“Oh. My god, no. No, we’re not testing the beds out, Jack!” Rhys got out and shut his door, waiting for Jack to follow before locking the car. “We’re going to _look_ at them, pick one, pay for it, and take it home.”

“And then we’ll break it in~”

Rhys rolled his eyes, but slid his hand into Jack’s anyways as they walked up to the entrance and through the sliding doors. It didn’t take them long to reach the varied showcase bedrooms. The various set-ups easily got Rhys to daydreaming, and he didn’t feel Jack’s hand slipping free of his own. He was currently staring at a minimalist grayscale master bedroom, caught up in a vision of himself and his older lover going about their morning routines in the space.

“Yo, earth to Rhysie! Check it out, I found the perfect bedroom for you, princess!”

Jack’s voice pulled him from his daydream, and the younger man spun around to find the CEO sprawled across a twin bed surrounded by frilly pink things, complete with a canopy of white gossamer. Rhys slowly drug his flesh palm down his face and crossed over to the display. He tried hard to ignore the stares coming from the young couple across the aisle.

Jack pointed to the tall, spindly bedposts. “It comes with a whole _four_ poles! So if your uncoordinated ass happens to break one in the middle of giving me a lil sexy show, you’ll have backups~” He grinned up at Rhys as the caramel-haired man reached down to haul him up off the bed.

“Jack, no, I don’t want anything in this showcase. It’s for little girls. And keep your voice down! People are staring!”

The older man chuckled, but lowered his voice to a near whisper, “C’mon, Rhysie, you know you’d make a great dancer. You certainly know your way around poles~”

Rhys shrugged him away. “That bed’s too small. I’d actually like to find one that could fit the both of us, seeing as you occasionally sleep over. Let’s keep looking.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but dutifully followed Rhys further into the maze of furniture. Rhys stopped to look at another showcase, a bit gaudier than the grayscale room. The frame was made of black wood and had drawers lining the bottom of both sides. _Drawers could be useful_ , he thought to himself. He stepped closer, running his flesh hand lightly along the deep red bedspread, admiring the gold accents in the thread.

“Now this,” said Jack, suddenly beside his ear, causing Rhys to jump, “is fit for a king!” He quickly picked Rhys up and tossed him onto the large bed, grinning when the younger man bounced several times before landing with a disgruntled   
groan. The CEO quickly crawled onto the bed and atop his lover, pinning Rhys to the mattress. “Whaddaya say, cupcake~? Wanna test it out~?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Rhys glared up at him. “No, Jack. I told you. We can’t test them out. We’re in pu—aaahhh!”

Jack had ground his hips down against the younger man, earning himself a surprised moan. He repeated the motion, leaning down to kiss along Rhys’s neck, up to his ear. “No one’s gonna say anything to _Handsome Friggin’ Jack_ , kitten~” he whispered. “I own this town. Being the king has it’s perks~”

The younger man’s face was red, and he could feel his pants growing tight. He tried in vain to push his lover up. “J-Jack, no, I…I need to find a bed.”

“We’re in a bed, pumpkin~” Jack rolled his hips another time, nipping at Rhys’s earlobe.

Just then, an employee cleared her throat and spoke, “Sirs, I’m sorry, but you just cannot do that here! We’re a family-friendly store. Please get off of each other.”

Jack sat up, then rolled off of Rhys. “Look, sweetheart, that’s nice and all, but how do we know which bed we even want if we can’t test it out? Just last week, we were _gettin’ busy_ in this kiddo’s bed and the damn thing just BROKE IN HALF. We gotta know if it’s sturdy enough~”

The employee was blushing right along with Rhys now, face almost as red as the bedspread. “That still doesn’t mean you can ‘get busy’ on our displays!” she huffed, turning on her heel and storming away.

Jack looked as if he were about to call after her, but something had caught his attention. Rhys followed his line of sight across the walkway, immediately spying what had caught the CEO’s attention. There was a string of lights embedded around the edge of the sleek black and white headboard, softly blinking, beckoning them forward. Rhys grabbed Jack’s hand absently and led him over to the display.

“Jack, look, look at this one!” he whispered. “Look at the lights! And it’s a decent size…” He could feel Jack’s arms wrapping around his waist gently, pulling him closer. “We could turn off all the other lights, just leave the bed on…I could get fresh roses for the dresser…”

The older man was softly trailing kisses up his neck, smiling against his skin. “Oh, that sounds nice, babycakes~ Throw on a little soft music, pop a bottle of champagne…The real stuff, not that knock-off cheap crap you seem to be so fond of. Ohhh, I’d treat you _right_ , pumpkin~ And I’d definitely take my time with you. Run my tongue all over your body, find each and every little sensitive spot, get you _begging for me_.”

Rhys shuddered in his lover’s arms, pressing his back closer to Jack’s chest. “It looks pretty sturdy…” Rhys turned his head to look at the older man. “This is the one, we’re getting it.”

“As you wish, princess~” With that, Jack closed the distance between their lips, and Rhys’s knees instantly went weak. He no longer cared that they were in public. He didn’t care if the Ikea lady came back to yell at them. He melted into the kiss, turning his body to wrap his arms around Jack’s neck.

Jack took it in stride, tilting his head to deepen their kiss as he gently guided the younger man backwards. Rhys expected his calves to hit the edge of the bed any second, but to his surprise, they never did. Instead, he pulled back from the kiss to realize Jack had guided them to a curtained-off mock closet. Grinning at Jack, he backed himself against the wall, pulling the older man with him. The idea that someone, anyone, could walk in on them only served to turn him on further.

Rhys’s lips were back on Jack’s in an instant, his flesh hand running up into Jack’s hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss. His cybernetic hand deftly moved down to the older man’s belt, quickly getting it open and moving to the fly of his jeans.

To Rhys’s dismay, Jack broke the kiss to give him a lopsided grin. “But we’re in public, kitten~” he whispered. “I thought public meant off-limits~?”

“I don’t care anymore, Jack, _I need you_ ,” he replied breathily. “ _Now_.”

Jack chuckled as he began his assault on Rhys’s neck, his hands quickly going for Rhys’s waistband, tugging his sweatpants and boxers down and exposing his already-erect cock instantly. The older man certainly wasn’t wasting any time. Rhys followed suit, tugging Jack’s cock free and reaching down to stroke him with his flesh hand. His robotic hand reached up to take a tight hold of the back of Jack’s jacket, holding him close.

“We gotta make this quick, kiddo. I’m not in a mood to get caught,” he growled before taking Rhys’s earlobe between his teeth.

Rhys nodded, letting go of his boyfriend to turn around and press his ass against the man’s erection, moaning quietly. “Hurry up, then, old man~”

When he felt Jack’s hands leave his waist, Rhys whined softly. But when he heard the distinct crinkling of a condom wrapper, he perked right back up. “So you planned this,” he whispered playfully.

“Always come prepared, Rhysie~” Suddenly, two slick fingers were prodding his entrance, and Rhys had to bite his fingers to silence the groan that tried to escape his throat. Jack’s fingers worked him open quickly. Rhys was pushing himself back on them eagerly almost instantly, ready to be filled by his lover. He didn’t have to wait long for his wish to be granted. Jack removed his fingers the very moment he deemed Rhys’s hole open enough, quickly lining his cock up to the ring and pushing in slowly.

Once he’d pushed himself all the way in, he leaned in and growled, “If you’re good for Daddy, if you stay quiet like a good boy, I’ll let you come~”

Rhys nodded, pushing back against Jack, willing to do or say anything just to get the man to move inside him. The older man obliged him, starting with shallow thrusts and keeping a tight grip on Rhys’s hips. His lips and teeth skated over Rhys’s shoulders and neck, the nips and bites growing harder as Jack’s thrusts grew deeper. Meanwhile, Rhys reached up with his robotic hand and clamped it tightly over his mouth. He wasn’t taking any chances with himself today. It certainly wasn’t easy, but he succeeded in keeping his noises sufficiently muffled.

“Go on, baby, touch yourself,” Jack whispered huskily. “You’re being such a good boy for Daddy…S-staying quiet for me~” He reached down, quickly wrapping his left hand around his dick and stroking in time to Jack’s thrusts, pushing back to meet his hips and whining needily through his cybernetic hand.

“You want it harder, sweetheart~?” Jack teased.

Rhys nodded heartily, not caring how desperate he seemed. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The CEO obliged him, quickening his pace and driving himself as deep as he could with every thrust. Soon, Rhys felt him striking his spot, and he gasped. As if he were telepathic, Jack held his angle, starting to thrust with abandon.

“That’s my special boy,” he whispered, nipping the space below Rhys’s ear. “Come for Daddy.”

That drove Rhys over the edge, his release splattering onto the wall. Soon after, he could feel Jack’s hips stuttering, then stilling, as the older man muffled his groan against Rhys’s shoulder. He expected Jack to pull out quickly and rush them both away from the space. Instead, the older man’s arms tightened around him, and he murmured something against Rhys’s skin before peppering soft kisses up his neck.

“We should get outta here and buy that bed, handsome,” Rhys whispered. Jack only nodded and pulled away reluctantly, then pulled out a small pack of tissues for Rhys to clean up. They quickly made themselves decent, discreetly discarding their garbage in a trash can as they made their way to the warehouse area of the store to collect the bed.

Maybe shopping with Jack wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading!! I do not want to admit how long it took for me to write this. I started it, and then it sat in my files unfinished for...that long. Oops. Anyways, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!! ♥


End file.
